dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilina
Lilina is a character from Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the daughter of Hector. A powerful mage training under the general Cecilia alongside her friend Roy, Lilina makes her clash debut in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Lilina is a young woman in a red mage's tunic, brown tights, thigh-high boots, and a hat. She has long blue hair and blue eyes. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Bolganone (Fire tome) Abilities *Strong magical ability and resistance to enemy magic *Ability to strengthen others' magical ability by rallying *Luna: a powerful attack that cuts through enemy's defense/resistance Personality Lilina is very kindhearted, shy, compassionate, and charismatic, not judging people for their skills, origins, or looks. On the other hand, she is also childish, stubborn, and naive to the point of being slightly detached from reality (mentioned in some supports, like those with Garret and Ogier). Lilina herself is quite aware of her flaws, though, and she works very hard to become a good leader like her deceased father, Hector. Pre-Clash Biography Lilina is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is the daughter of Hector, who is one of the protagonists from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Lilina's deceased mother is never mentioned in name during The Binding Blade. She is deliberately left ambiguous, as Hector has four potential wives (Florina, Lyndis, Farina, or an unknown woman) depending on which supports he gained in The Blazing Blade or if he had any supports at all. Lilina and Roy studied in Ostia under the tutelage of the Mage General Cecilia. Lilina was very good in magic while Roy was not, so Cecilia trained Roy as a swordsman and Lilina as a mage. In this time too, Lilina seemed more mature than Roy (mentioned in a support conversation). In The Binding Blade, Roy was studying in Ostia when he is called home by his sickly father Eliwood. When Roy gets to Pherae, he finds that his home was being attacked by bandits. He manages to stop the bandits, rescuing his father and Lilina, who was visiting Pherae. After sending her knight, Bors, to Roy’s service, Lilina hurries back home to Ostia. Unfortunately, after the death of Marquess Hector, some of the Ostian soldiers turn renegade and she is captured and locked inside of a room in her own castle. When Roy arrives to rescue her, the enemy general plans to kill Lilina and attempt to pass it off as an unfortunate consequence of the upcoming war, but is unsuccessful, and Lilina joins Roy's group. After learning of her father’s death, she leads Roy to a secret cave where they obtain one of the Divine Weapons: Durandal, the Blazing Sword. Lilina shows a great love of Roy throughout the game, even without support conversations. Most of her time away from Roy is spent thinking about either her dead father or Roy. If Lilina and Roy have an A level support at the end of the game, an ending is triggered in which Roy and Lilina marry. She becomes queen of a united Lycia either way. Notable Actions Nirn Lilina saves Chara and Betty from the Dusks in Imperial City. However, Chara displays a vehement distrust towards Lilina, despite the fact that her Bolganone spell just saved their life. With the help of the Crusader, Lilina, Chara, and Betty escape the Imperial City and travel into the snowed-out fields, where they set up a small camp thanks to Lilina's fire magic. Lilina, Chara, and Betty, along with Doge, rest up and have some bonding time over firelight and bear meat. It is there that Lilina finds the fallen Elder Scroll, saving it from her campfire. This earns her the scrutiny of the Shadow Demon, who gives chase to her later that evening, endangering Chara, Betty, and Karst. However, Undyne's screaming and threats to the Shadow Demon chase him off, and Lilina and company escape with the Elder Scroll in hand. After coming across two travelers in the northern parts of Cyrodiil, Lilina, Chara, Betty, Karst, and Doge obtain a map and the location of the most renowned library in Tamriel: the library at the college of Winterhold. Lilina and company stop in Bruma, where they obtain a wagon and supplies. After a day's worth of traveling, our heroes stop in the Lego Nazi Party-decimated Riften. After hearing of the LNP's warpath towards Winterhold, Lilina determinedly proclaims that they must press faster towards the College. At which point Trogdor decides to burninate the peasants. Lilina immediately jumped into action, challenging the Burninator to a burninate-off, and using her fiery tome to tame Trogdor and gain the dragon's respect. Lilina, in Winterhold makes a deal with the Officer, and creates a blank cheque for him to call upon her and her friends in exchange for the Officer not performing conquest, but seeking knowledge and a higher purpose to the end of his men's survival. She and Chara suggest that the LEGO Nazi Party take up golf. Lilina and co. meet Marisa Kirisame and Knowledge Patchouli, who are seeking the Elder Scroll for Patchouli's rare books collection. As it turns out, the book is in Chara's cell phone, but the Shadow Demon finally manages to pilfer the phone. However, all is not lost; the Shadow Demon cannot unlock Chara's cell phone, and therefore, there is still hope. StarCraft Mar Sara Lilina meets Mr. Meeseeks #1 and Mr. Meeseeks #2 at one of the mining sites. After learning where she is (and after Mr. Meeseeks #1 combusts), she asks Mr. Meeseeks #2 to help bring Chara's cell phone back from the Shadow Demon. The fall of the Double King, and some urging from Grandad, prompt Lilina and Isaac to investigate Double King's crash site. New York City (Criminal Revolution) Staten Island Lilina reunites with Chara on Staten Island, and learn about the plight of the people in Greg Robertson's conquest of the world. However, not long after, the NYPD stops and frisks Lilina and Chara, thinking that they were a "mom bomb," or a weaponized parent and child utilized by Greg's forces to commit terrorism. When that is done, the NYPD sheepishly apologizes for thinking Lilina and Chara were terrorists, and offers them a ride into town. Relationships Chara Initially, Lilina is confused as to why Chara does not trust her; Lilina, however, does not hold it against them, for that is simply not in her nature. However, once Chara has calmed down from their injury from the Dusks, and come to in the mountains, they were more willing to open up to Lilina, and discovered that Lilina was actually a kind person and a good human being... rare where Chara came from. Doge Lilina, too, befriends the Doge, for she does indeed like small animals. She fed the Doge bear meat and the Doge quite enjoyed it. Karst Lilina is hospitable to Karst, and thus Karst treats her in kind. While Karst initially voiced her desires to kill Isaac in revenge for killing her sister, Lilina points out that killing Isaac would not bring her sister back. Trivia *Lilina is the third most popular character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade according to a Nintendo popularity poll. Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Magicians Category:Female Category:Humans Category:EropsToad Category:Ostians Category:Newcomers Category:Nobles Category:Dragon Tamers